Starstruck Christmas
by Brierly
Summary: Jessica's family is spending Christmas Vacation at their winter cottage. What Jessica doesn't expect is for Christopher Wilde to show up and run into her - literally. Retelling of Starstruck, full summary inside.
1. Farewell Kalamazoo Part I

**Words From Brierly**: Hello, StarStruck fans! I (quite sadly!) recently got the opportunity to see this movie, and fell completely in love with it. Usually, I am not a big fan of the new Disney movies. Too many are guilty of copying one another, of overacting or just plain fake acting, and not an interesting enough storyline to make it all worthwhile in the end. No siree, I am a classic Disney Fan!

...but I loved this movie. Really, truly, loved it. So much I created a _new _fanfiction account for the sole purpose of writing fanfiction based off it! (Okay, so maybe I just want to write something and I'm avoiding my main fanfiction account since I haven't updated my stories there in awhile... but, my secret's safe with you guys, right?)

This will be my first, and depending on whether or not I get another story idea, perhaps _only _StarStruck fanfiction. It follows a similar plotline to the movie, but a little different as you can see in the summary I'll put below. No, it will not be like reading the movie's script. (Though I can think of one line so far that I pulled from the movie as a sort of reference, though it's altered a little.)

Oh, and no, my opening notes won't always be this long.

**Full Summary**: Jessica Olsen's family decides to spend their Christmas vacation at their northern winter cottage. Say hello to hot chocolate, winter blizzards, ski slopes, and cute ski instructors. Jessica is thrilled to be going, especially when her sister Sarah begs to be allowed to go to California to stay with her grandparents until Christmas. No crazy obsessed sister? Check. No hearing about Christopher Wilde INCESSANTLY? Double check. No Christopher Wilde PERIOD? Uh... not check?

**Disclaimer**: This will be my one and only disclaimer, to keep the rest of my chapters neat and orderly. The characters and other various elements of StarStruck belong to Disney (and whoever else), not me. If I make up any characters you didn't see in the movie, any places, or any new plot points, THOSE belong to me, but that's it. This disclaimer is for all future chapters of this story, and this story only.

* * *

**STARSTRUCK CHRISTMAS  
**» » _Brierly_

Chapter One: Farewell Kalamazoo Part I

Jessica dropped her school backpack on the floor and walked over to the flashing answering machine. She pushed the 'play message' button and began taking off her winter jacket as she listened.

The first message was from her mom.

_'Sarah, Jessica, whichever of you gets in first - your dad has to work a little late tonight and I've got my book club meeting, so you'll have to fend for yourselves for dinner tonight. Love you both!'_

Before the second message began to play, the front door suddenly opened. Jessica hung up her jacket and turned just in time to see her sister walk in. The second message began to play.

_'Barbara, Howard and I won't be able to make it up to the cabin for Christmas until early Christmas morning. I'm terribly sorry, I know you and the girls were looking forward to spending the break with us. Call me back when you get a chance, sweetie!'_

"We won't be stuck in the cabin playing bingo with old people the whole break. Bummer," Sarah said sarcastically, unable to hide the small grin from her face. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Would it kill you to spend time with grandma?" Jessica asked, walking into the kitchen. Her sister followed not far behind, examining her nails.

"No, and we'll still get to! Come on Jess, you can't seriously want to just hang out with old people - which, FYI, includes our parents - when there are cute boys to meet." Sarah's eyes twinkled at the thought, and she gave a small squeal of excitement.

Head in the refrigerator looking for a snack, Jessica said, "I would have thought you'd rather stay at grandma's until she came to the cabin. I mean, she does live in Hollywood. Isn't that near where _whats-his-face_ lives?" The last part was spoken bitterly, as Jessica thought of the pop star her sister was so obsessed over: Christopher Wilde, pretty boy extraordinaire. Not a day went by that Jessica wasn't reduced to locking herself in her room to avoid hearing about the singer.

"You're right," Sarah whispered, a look of wonder suddenly on her face. Jessica closed the fridge, leaning against it as her sister paced the kitchen. "I could meet Christopher! THE Christopher Wilde! Oh-my-gosh. We'd meet, we'd fall in _love-" _Jessica snorted at that part "-he'd ask me to be his girlfriend instead of that ridiculously obnoxious Alexis Bender. Oh, can't you just picture it?" Sarah sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she got lost in her own daydreams.

"Not really," Jessica muttered, disgusted at her sisters behaviour. Still, this could potentially be quite good for her. No Sarah meant no hearing about Christopher Wilde every second of every waking day...

"-he might even come back to the cabin with me!" Jessica heard her sister say, clearly continuing some conversation that the younger of the two had completely tuned out.

Knowing that her sister was beyond noticing, Jessica slipped out of the kitchen without another word.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. We're supposed to spend Christmas together as a family!" Jessica's mother protested. Sarah had confronted her parents as soon as they'd gotten home about Jessica's "brilliant idea" about her going to California, and so far, it wasn't being well received.

"But grandma _is _family, and I feel bad that she'll be all alone!" Sarah said, pouting. Jessica rolled her eyes. Did her sister honestly expect that to work?

"She won't be alone, she has Howard," the girls father explained gently. "It's a sweet gesture, Sarah, but I think your mother's right."

"I _hate _the cold! I'd just be miserable, and I'm... I'm really sad that we won't get to spend the full two weeks with grandma. I miss her." Sarah sniffled, clearly trying to play the sympathy card. Jessica saw her parents look at one another. She could see the decision in their eyes already.

"Alright," their mother agreed reluctantly. "If it's alright with your grandmother and Howard, you can stay with them and come up with them on Christmas Day."

"THANK YOUUUUUUU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Sarah screamed, jumping up and down and running over to hug both of their parents.

"I guess I should go call her now." Their mother walked out of the room, leaving them alone with their dad. He looked up at Jessica.

"Do you want to go too? I know you haven't seen your grandmother in two years," he added. Jessica shook her head, smiling.

"No, it's alright, we'll get to hang out a lot when grandma comes up to the cabin. _Besides, _I wouldn't want to intrude on Sarah's time with them. I'm sure they'll be _so _busy," Jessica added, looking at her sister for a reaction. "I mean, grandma will probably have so many plans for them."

"P-p-plans?" Sarah repeated, the excited grin suddenly gone from her face. "What... 'plans?'"

"Oh, you know, going to grandma's bridge club, getting your hair done at that salon she goes to, going to the movies... fun stuff. You'll love it," Jessica added, knowing for a fact her sister would _not _love it. Not if it got in the way of her stalking Christopher Wilde.

Once their father had left the room, Sarah walked up to her younger sister, fuming.

"Just _what _do you think you are doing, little sister?" Sarah hissed, eyes blazing. Jessica gave Sarah a gentle push so that she wasn't in Jessica's face anymore.

"Technically, I'm helping you. You could have seemed more excited about it, though. Mom and dad barely bought your sob story, I'm surprised they're even letting you go. Plus, I'm giving you a heads up on what you're dealing with. Do you honestly expect grandma to just let you waltz out of her house and drive all over California stalking some _guy?_"

"Some _guy!" _Sarah repeated, mortified. "Christopher Wilde is more than just 'some guy.' He is an amazing artist, a kind, sweet guy with the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen on anyone. He is an incredible human being, not just 'some guy.'"

"Whatever," Jessica said. "My point is, you need to be careful before they decide not to let you go at all."

"And why do you care so much, huh?" Sarah demanded, crossing her arms. "You _hate _Christopher Wilde, and you don't care much for me either."

"Because if you're gone for a week, I won't have to listen to you talk about Christopher Wilde. And maybe if you actually meet him, by some freak chance, you'll realize what an idiot he is!" Jessica shouted. She turned to leave, not wanting to continue the conversation, but Sarah grabbed Jessica's shoulder and forced her to turn around.

"TAKE - THAT - BACK."

"_No._"

"You know, I don't get you. You listen to Christopher Wilde's music all the time. Why do you hate him so much? And don't say it's because I'm obsessed, I know that's not it. So spill, sister. What's your problem?" Sarah asked.

"My problem? _My _problem? Christopher Wilde is like every other celebrity out there. He dates someone because they make him look better or because he's expected to, not because he actually likes them. His parents live in _his _house, he probably has eight cars-"

"Six," Sarah interrupted.

"WHATEVER. He probably had _four _before he even had his driver's license. He's not real, Sarah. He probably doesn't even know what that means. So, yes, I'm sorry that I don't get your infatuation with him - I really, _really _don't - but I just can't be crazy about someone like that." Jessica waited for her sister to argue that Christopher Wilde was _very _real, and to ramble on about why, but to her surprise, Sarah stayed quiet. When the silence between them stretched on, Jessica pulled out of her sisters grasp and walked out of the room. The last thing she heard before she got up the stairs was her sisters voice.

"If that's true, you shouldn't hate him. You should feel sorry for him."

* * *

**End Thoughts**: Well, there you go, the first chapter. The rest will probably be longer, and without the hugee introduction notes at the start. I'm not sure yet if I've got the hang of the characters, so they might seem a bit off, but I think for the most part I at least didn't butcher them soo that's good. I'm trying to give a bit more reason for why Jessica hates Chris so much, since I feel like the actual reason was such a small part of the movie.

I'd really appreciate if you guys would review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. I'm not the type of writer who expects reviews before posting the next chapter, so I'm not going to practically blackmail you into reviewing - not my style! - but I would like to hear your thoughts on this story, or whatever you feel like saying in your review.


	2. Farewell Kalamazoo Part II

**Words From Brierly**: I'm enjoying this story a lot so far, I've got a lot planned for it and I just love working in that winter setting, you know? I think it has so many cute possibilities, and hopefully you'll get to see nearly every one of them ;) Here's the second chapter, please review with your thoughts and comments!

* * *

**STARSTRUCK CHRISTMAS**

**» » Brierly**

Chapter Two: Farewell Kalamazoo Part II

Jessica stared out the car window as her parents drove through the small town that was near their cabin. It had been several years since they'd last come here for Christmas, but not much had changed. The town was still as Christmas-oriented as ever, with every tree decorated with colourful strands of lights.

"Jess? Are you listening?" Jessica turned to face her mother who had apparently been speaking.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, maybe tomorrow we can go pick up some new decorations for the cabin." Jessica's mom repeated, looking up into the rearview mirror at her daughter. Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

They arrived at their cabin several minutes later. After bringing everything inside, Jessica said good night to her parents and headed to her room.

Dropping her suitcase on the floor, Jessica walked over to the large picture window and looked out. In the distance, she could make out the Christmas lights shining from the town's stores and houses.

_It's so pretty here, _Jessica thought, smiling faintly. _Peaceful. And it's going to stay peaceful for a full - week. _

With that pleasant thought in mind, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

"I'm just sayin', this is our last night to chill before going to the middle of nowhere for the winter break. Do you really want to spend it with _Alexis?_" Stubby asked skeptically. Christopher sighed, pulling his jacket on.

"She's my girlfriend, Stubby, and she's not going to get to see me until after Christmas. I have to go."

"You say that like it's some kind of legal obligation. Just call her and say you can't go. I'll even dial for you," Stubby offered, as he grabbed Christopher's cell phone and began scrolling through the address book.

Christopher reached for his phone and pulled it out of Stubby's hands.

"Look, it's just for a few hours, it's not a big deal. You know I always make sure to make time for the people important to me, right?" Christopher added, pocketing his cell.

"Do you _really _consider Alexis important?" Stubby asked, disbelieving.

_No, _Christopher thought. _But I'm supposed to. _

"Look, man, you know Alexis. She's probably blogged, texted, and tweeted about this date already. You need to keep your face out of the paparazzi, that's the whole point of this winter getaway to nowhere." Stubby reminded him, crossing his arms.

How could Christopher forget? He'd met with a movie director that morning and was told that he was being highly considered for a role in his next movie. The only problem was that the movie's creators weren't so sold on the idea.

_"Keep your face out of the press, good or bad." _

"I know, but I promised her."

"Fine," Stubby sighed, giving in. "Just be careful."

"I will," Christopher promised, smiling.

* * *

When Christopher arrived at the club where he was supposed to meet Alexis, he saw her standing around outside looking for him. Christopher was just about to get out of his car to go see her when the black paparazzi vans showed up.

The reporters jumped out of their vehicles and began taking pictures in a frenzy of bright flashes. Christopher groaned; he had known that Alexis would likely have paparazzi not far behind her, but he'd been hoping to get into the club before that happened.

Sighing, Christopher pulled out his cellphone and dialled Alexis.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Alexis," Christopher greeted, frowning.

_"Christopher? Where are you? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"_

"I know, I'm sorry about that, there's actually a small change of plans." Christopher said, sighing. There was a pause.

_"What do you mean, 'small change of plans?'" _Alexis asked suspiciously.

Christopher glanced out his car window again from the opposite side of the street and saw Alexis posing for the cameras.

"I can't have my face in the press for the next little while. I'm sorry, I have to cancel, but I already know how to make it up to you." Christopher added quickly, before Alexis could object. "It's a surprise, but I know you'll love it."

* * *

**End Thoughts**: I won't usually switch perspectives much, I'll mostly be sticking to Jessica's and on occasion Christopher's. Sorry this chapter's a bit short, I didn't want to go any further with the chapter title it has and I didn't want to force any unnecessary scenes in here either. Thanks to everyone whose been reading, reviewing, and/or lurking this story - I genuinely appreciate your interest and I hope I don't disappoint.

As a random note to tuck away for future reference, Christopher's surprise for Alexis will come into play much later in the story. What could it be? Feel free to guess, though I won't tell you yes or no!


End file.
